Wolf's Song
by copperdogz
Summary: After being reincarnated, the gang finds each other again. A few years later and children come along: all girls. What happens when they hide from the girls that they're wolves? And on top of this, Hell is opening...
1. Prolouge

A/N - This my first fanfic so sorry if I did anything wrong-like...

Disclaimer - Hopefully you are aware I don't own anyone outside of the small children and Hana. But anyway, Wolf's Rain isn't mine and I will put it's characters back in the box when I'm done.

* * *

Honorary Family and New Friends

"Midnight get down there," my father sighed as he stood in my doorway.

I turned to face him, but even before I saw him I could tell he was upset. I was supposed to be downstairs a long time ago and he doesn't like being late.

"Give me one more minute?" I tried. I didn't want to go to his friends' house and was hoping that if I stalled enough he would forget about it or just leave me here.

He looked like he was actually considering it for a second; my hopes rose. "No, now," he said, with an expression on that said 'do-it-now-or-you'll-get-it-later'. My hopes went crashing back down.

I looked to the floor, hoping other excuses would be written there. When none appeared I mumbled out a "Fine."

My dad nodded and walked out of my doorway and down the stairs. As he left I went over to my closet and slipped on my black flats then walked over to my vanity to put on a headband.

While I was putting the headband on, I looked in the mirror and noticed once again how different I was from my dad.

He had short, straight hair that was almost white in color and golden-yellow eyes. His skin was tan and littered with scars, the most noticeable being on his chest, but they almost blended with his skin tone. Me? My hair was such a dark brown it was almost black and on top of that it was curly and really long for a soon-to-be fifth grader. My eyes were a light brown with golden flecks in them. My skin was ridiculously pale compared to my father's so any small bruise or cut I might've had showed up like black ink on clean white paper.

The only thing we seemed to have in common was attitude and color choice. He almost always was in black and I was too: Most little girls showed up on the first day of kindergarten four years ago in their new pink dress and pigtails in their parent's van. Not me: I faced that day in dark jeans, a grey tee-shirt, and came in on my dad's motorcycle. As for attitude, if you made my father mad…well, you better head for the hills; don't worry, I inherited that, just on a lesser scale.

"Midnight!" my father's voice yelled from downstairs. Snapping back to reality I quickly walked out of my bedroom, down the short hallway, and down the stairs.

"Ready," I said. He nodded again and opened the door to let me through.

As I walked past the shelf above our kitchen counter, I grabbed my small black and red helmet then went out the door into the warm summer air. I made my way over to the black motorcycle that stood in front of our house and waited for my dad to come out.

When he did come out, it was in his leather jacket and jet black helmet that he did so. After he was on I climbed on behind him and hung onto him for dear life. I never liked riding this thing, no matter how many times I did it.

ML*ML*ML

I only opened my eyes after the wind stopped hammering me and the engine ceased its growling. Dad helped me off the motorcycle, took my helmet, hung it on the handlebar that his wasn't on, and turned to start walking up the sidewalk towards the house.

When I actually looked at the house it was bigger than I expected; I was waiting for the usual 'dad's-friend-lives-somewhere-fishy', but instead it was a real house like ours. I mean this one was bigger than ours, but it wasn't a dump. It sat alone in a woods-y area with no other houses near it and it almost blended in with its surrounding due to its brownish color. I was beginning to be glad I had come with him.

My attention went back to my dad as he made to knock on the door of the cozy looking house.

"Who's it?!" a voiced practically screamed from the inside.

"Be quiet you two! You'll scare them away!" another voice said.

"Oh shut up Heavana! We're fine right dad?" one of the screaming voices, well, screamed.

There was a pause, but an answer came after a few seconds. "I'm not getting into this. Tsume, if that's you get in here before they break down the door!"

At this dad laughed a bit and opened the door to walk in.

When I walked into that house, one word filled my head: Chaos. Well, that word pertained to the other girls my age that is. They were all over the place it seemed. One with hair like mine but lighter stood near the doorway staring down two others with her amber eyes through her small glasses.

The two staring back at her were obviously related; they both shared the same brownish-blue eye color and stood around the same height. One had really short dark brown hair while the other had dirty blonde and hers was longer, but both heads of hair were straight.

Another stood behind them with an amused expression on her face. Her hair was a very curly brown-red while behind her glasses were deep brown eyes.

A girl with hair the same shade as the amused one stood a little ways off in the corner with yet another girl. Both had straight hair, but the shorter one with bangs had hair that was almost pure brown and eyes the clearest blue. The taller one sported soft amber eyes, unlike the girl next to her.

Around a table were six adults and one other little girl who was half hidden behind a woman with almost purple hair and strange hot pink eyes. Next to her was a man with a dark brown mess of hair and clear blue eyes. Considering they were holding hands, I figured they must be married. Skipping a few chairs, there was another couple: a woman with messy black hair and bright blue eyes and a man with lighter brown hair and light brown eyes. After them there was one more; the man having redder hair and amber eyes and the woman having dark brown hair and eyes almost the same color.

My observing was interrupted by the two girls beginning to argue with the frizzy haired one.

"See Heavana?" the brown haired girl shouted sarcastically. "They didn't run away!"

"What a surprise!" the blonde threw in.

Heavana turned her glare solely on the one who had just spoken. "Look who decided to throw her in thoughts, Miss. Livvy-clone! Isn't that right Coco? Can't say or do anything without your sister!"

The blonde girl, Coco, flushed with anger and started to shake with rage. The room was completely still and silent for a moment…until the blue-eyed man stood quickly from his seat and kneeled in front of Coco.

"Hey, no fighting, please?" he looked her in the eye.

She grumbled a little but spit out an answer, "Yes Uncle Kiba…"

He smiled a little and stood back up. "Good."

More awkward silence followed this. The blue-eyed man broke it this time.

"Girls, you remember Tsume right?" he scanned the room for answers. The girls all either nodded or made some noise of agreement. "Well this is his daughter Midnight," he gestured to where I stood almost completely concealed by my dad. Now that I think about it, they probably couldn't see me at all. It was a wonder the man knew I was here.

Though at this, every head turned to see what they had missed. I didn't like all this attention and tried to sneak backwards, but my dad grabbed my arm and dragged me in front of him. He looked down at me and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "They're not going to kill you, and you don't need to hide."

I scowled at him for a minute, but remembered everyone was looking at me.

The woman at the table with brown eyes spoke with a sweet, soft voice. "Is everyone going to stare at her? Go back to what you were doing girls. Except," she added as Heavana, Coco, and Livvy got ready to go at it again. "you three. Find something else to do."

With this the room suddenly was refilled with life and the shrill little girl voices filled the air once more. Dad led me over to the table where the adults and the one girl were sitting.

"Well Night, this is Cheza," he pointed to the hot pink-eyed lady. "Kiba," the brown haired one who was sitting back down from breaking up the fight. "Blue," the woman with the bright blue eyes. "Hige," the sandy haired one sitting next to Blue. "Toboe," the red-brown haired guy. "and Hana," the lady beside Toboe with the brown hair. "And they're," dad continued. "your honorary aunts and uncles."

"_Says the man who told me I have no family for ten years. Well, I guess he said honorary but still…_" I thought. I had never met any of these people before, but it seemed like all the other girls knew my dad already. If they did, why didn't they know me? I looked older than some of them and Dad never left me at the house by myself. He couldn't have gone here during my school hours because he worked then…oh well. That was a mystery for later.

I realized that while I was just standing there thinking to myself the adults were just staring at me. I quickly gathered myself and uttered a weak, "Hi."

Cheza laughed a little. "Hello Midnight. There is no need to be shy, we're all family here," she turned to the girl behind her. "Would you like to introduce yourself or do you want this one to do it for you?"

"You," she whispered. Now that I was closer I could see her hair was a strange cross of blonde, brown, and purple. Her eyes were two different colors too, one light blue and one the same shade as Cheza's hot pink.

Cheza turned back to me. "This is Lyssi, this one's daughter. She's shyer than the rest of the girls."

Lyssi and I just looked at each other for a while, neither of us making any move to actually speak to each other. After a couple seconds she looked away and down at the ground, becoming shy once more.

"Why don't you play with the other girls Night?" my dad asked me.

I nodded and walked over to the living room where the other girls were. I was never one for making friends. I preferred to keep to myself and be alone. Even at school last year I had one friend and that only lasted for a month.

I noticed the girls had grouped up: Livvy, Coco, and the two girls who stood together earlier where sitting on the floor playing a board game, Heavana sat on the couch reading a book, and the brown curly-haired girl sat beside her trying to read over her shoulder. I debated who to go towards when I saw a perfectly good empty corner on the opposite side of the room. "_That will be a good place to make friends,_" I smiled to myself and made my way over to it.

So that's where I sat for five (wrongly played and exceptionally quick) rounds of Candy Land. One of the adults must've noticed this though, because Aunt Blue was getting out of her seat with her eyes fixed on me. Great.

"Hey, you okay Midnight?" she asked once she got close enough. She then sat down beside me against the wall and waited for my answer.

"Umm, yeah; I'm fine," I replied, hoping she was like my school teachers: couldn't notice a lie if it slapped them across the face.

She laughed a bit. "Nice try, but my daughters are Livvy and Coco; I can smell a lie a mile away. What's really going on?"

I looked her in the eye and did what I always did: spoke exactly what was on my mind whether it was right or wrong. Sometimes my straightforwardness got me in trouble, but I feel the need to tell people what I really think when I tell the truth. "I don't like any of those girls," I told her. She opened her mouth to retaliate, but I cut her off. "Heavana's too goody-goody, Livvy's too loud, Coco looks too friendly, the other two playing with them look too excited, Lyssi's too shy, and the girl with the curly hair acts too nosy."

She took this in silently before she responded. "To start, the ones playing with Livvy and Coco are Mercy and Kati (Mercy is the taller one) and the one with Heavana is Kira. Kati is Lyssi's younger sister and they're Cheza and Kiba's daughters. Livvy and Coco are mine and Hige's fraternal twins. Mercy is Heavana's twin and Kira is their older sister. They're Toboe and Hannah's daughters.

"Heavana thinks that since she's older than Livvy and Coco she needs to set a good example for them, that's why she acts like that. Livvy…well she's Livvy, there's no explanation for her. Coco's friendly yeah, but I don't see why that's a bad thing. Mercy and Kati act like sisters and are always happy around each other, hence the excitement. Even though Lyssi's the oldest, she inherited more from her mother than her father and…" she trailed off for a moment. "Well, that's a story for another time. Anyway, Kira _is_ nosy, but most people are."

This sorta caught me off guard. She had an answer to every single thing I said; I was used to the person just nodding and excepting it. At least I knew who everyone was now, and I could definitely see the resemblances now. I looked up at Blue.

"I'm not like them," I stated, plain and simple. I was hoping this would get her to leave me alone, but she was going at this with all she had.

Another small laugh came before her words. "You're like them in more ways than you think. Go over and talk to Heavana and Kira, I think you'll like Heavana a lot."

I gave in and nodded then stood up. She was quick to follow my actions and went back over to the table.

I walked slowly over to the couch where Heavana was sitting with Kira. The book was gone now and they just seemed to be talking.

"Hey," I greeted quietly, afraid I was interrupting something important.

They looked up at this. "Hello," Heavana said with a smile. "I'm Heavana and this is Kira, my sister." She patted the seat next to her. "Come sit here, I won't bite and neither will Kira."

I sat down, still weary of her happiness. "Thanks," I said as something else struck my mind. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

Kira smiled this time and answered, "Sure, what is it?"

"Could you tell me who's oldest and who's youngest, just so I know?" I asked hopefully.

Kira nodded. "Sure, when were you born?"

"November 13."

"Okay let's see: I'm the oldest, you would be the second oldest, then Heavana and Mercy, Lyssi, Livvy and Coco, and finally Kati. Yeah, that's it!" she finished happily.

"_Wow, second oldest. Wasn't expecting that…_" I thought.

"Thanks," I said aloud.

"So," Heavana started. "do you like to read?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, I don't have a lot of friends so my whole day consists of reading, writing, and drawing."

Heavana squealed a little. "Yay! I finally have someone besides Kira to talk to about books! So, what's your favorite so far?"

For the next two hours I talked to Heavana and Kira about anything and everything. I felt like we were old friends, talking to each other like this. An hour after we started talking, the other girls (even Lyssi, who was very talkative when she got used to you) had come and joined us and that's where the "everything" part came in. We had a few things in common, but topics changed rapidly: going right from books to movies to horses to sports and back to books in under fifteen minutes. But it wasn't confusing at all; we kept up with the topic change easily.

"Girls, time to leave," Hana came around the corner and announced to her three. Kira, Mercy, and Heavana whined a bit but got up all the same. After a few goodbyes the house was cleared of five people.

Thirty minutes later it was Lyssi and Kati's turn to leave. After Lyssi left, I couldn't help but feel that I would have the strongest bond with her out of all of the girls. We were almost alike, minus a few minor things; she was my light twin.

After that I had some time with Livvy and Coco and found out I was wrong about them. Livvy was loud, but in a good way and it suited her. Coco was friendly, but not so friendly I couldn't talk to her.

An hour later dad came into the room in his jacket. "Come on Night."

I said goodbye to Livvy and Coco and put my shoes back on (I had taken them off while we had been talking), dad said goodbye to Blue and Hige, and then we were back outside in front of the motorcycle.

If I hated riding the motorcycle during the day, I dreaded riding it at night. There were no lights, I couldn't see anything, and it was generally colder.

Before I knew it my helmet was on my head, I was sitting on the cycle, and dad was speeding away from the house where I had made my first real friends.


	2. Five Years Later - The Yellow Eye

Five Years Later

"And that's why you are not allowed to do that," my dad said as he hung up the phone.

"Do what?" I asked.

He looked at me for a while then answered, "Get angry."

My jaw dropped at this. Anger was an emotion, how was I to control it? I was about to voice this thought when he spoke again.

"I don't care what you have to say, just don't do that again," he told me as he left the room.

This time I knew what he was referring to; walking home, a boy had been teasing Lyssi over her different colored eyes, saying she was a freak. I stepped in and very calmly gave my thoughts to him: If he didn't stop now he might regret it. Except this boy was having none of it, he wrote the threat off immediately and instead turned his tormenting on me saying I was too brave for my own good. At that point I had had enough of him so I slapped him across the face and it all went downhill from there. Let's just say he was stronger than I had anticipated.

So I went to Livvy and Coco's house where their parents, Blue and Hige, demanded a story as soon as I walked in with a black eye and bloody nose. Blue helped me clean up while Livvy and Coco begged their dad not to call Tsume (my dad) and tell him what happened. Obviously he didn't listen to them or I wouldn't be here right now with my dad receiving a call from the boy's parents.

I got out of my chair and went up to my room to find something progressive to do.

My room wasn't the cleanest place in the house, but it wasn't very dirty either. The walls were a deep red and the carpet was around the same shade while all the wood in the room was a darker shade. Most of the other permanent things in the room were black, red, or grey. If there was one thing you could tell from walking into my room, it was my fascination with wolves; most places you looked there was anything from a wolf poster to a stuffed wolf.

I sat down on my bed and pulled my phone out from under my pillow (where I kept it during the school year…don't ask) to text Lyssi. I didn't have the most in common with her, but we understood each other the best I think.

"**What's up?**" I sent her. Great way to start a conversation: 'What's up?' Leaves so many ways for it to go….

My phone went off a few seconds later.

"**Nothing important. Want to come up? Mom and dad are out with Coco's parents and she's here with Livvy**," the text read.

I thought that over for a minute. I had two options: A) Go to Lyssi and Kati's house now and suffer my dad's anger later, or B) stay here and sit in silence until I'm tired without dad getting angry. A had its drawbacks, but B sounded really boring….

"**Yeah, give me half an hour**," I replied to her.

After it sent, I stood and shoved my feet into my boots then opened my door as quiet as I could.

Considering it was winter, the sun had already mostly set and darkness was creeping in. Due to that the hall was dark and I had to listen for my dad instead of just glancing. When nothing made a noise, I quickly walked the length of the hall and went down the stairs into the kitchen where the front door was. I didn't hear anyone coming down the stairs so I figured dad must've not heard me; I went out the door.

ML*ML*ML

Having no other means of transportation I had to _jog_ to the Wolfe house, which wasn't _too_ far away but still….

"Hey Night, come on! You're letting the cold in!" Coco yelled after she opened the door.

I walked up the sidewalk to the door where she stood inside the house. "It wasn't me who opened the door," I pointed out.

She glared at me for a moment but then smiled. "Shut up and get inside."

I laughed and pushed past her into the house. When I got inside I saw that not only were her and Livvy here, but so was Kira, Heavana, and Mercy.

"Oh, so you lied to me Lyssi?" I looked over to her and crossed my arms.

She blushed a bit, but recollected herself. "I didn't say whether _they_ were here or not…"

I laughed again. "It's fine. Got any more people coming up?" I joked.

This time it was her turn to laugh. "_Well_…"

"Again?" Heavana sighed. "I've already told you, Hayden's not good enough for you! You should get rid of him!"

Lyssi was angry now. "Gosh Heaven, he's not a dog! He's not my pet, he's my _boyfriend_! You're just jealous because you don't have one!"

Heavana snorted. "As if!"

Livvy threw her hands in the air and yelled, "I've had enough of this! Lyssi, is he coming or not?"

Lyssi nodded at this and blushed a little more.

"You know he's going to feel terribly outnumbered right? There's eight of us and one of him," Kira pointed out.

"He's never minded before, and he's bringing Drake anyway," she pointedly looked at me when she said the last part.

I groaned. "_Why_ do you insist that I like this kid? He's a prick!"

"_That's _why: You constantly beat on him and call him names," Lyssi stated smartly.

"I beat on that other guy today and I'm not madly in love with him! I call most guys names and I don't like them! So why this kid?" I asked.

This stupid suspicion that I liked Hayden's friend Drake had been emanating from Lyssi since last year when she started dating Hayden. I mean, Drake wasn't ugly with his dark hair and different colored eyes (one an abnormally bright green and the other a strange yellow) but I didn't like him. It was more of a neutral feeling, like maybe I could be friends with him but I didn't really want to put forth the effort.

"Because he looks at you like a lost puppy, that's why," Mercy put in.

"He looks at everyone like that! If anything, I say he likes Heavana!" I yelled. I was mad now; this was ridiculous.

"Yes, the Goth/Emo/all around dark boy likes me. Me, who by the way is his _polar opposite_, unlike you who is almost his personality _twin_," Heavana scoffed.

I shrugged. "Hey, opposites attract."

"Let's just stop and face facts, Night. Drake likes you, not Heavana," Kira interrupted our arguing.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Livvy's voice cut in. "My goodness, this conversation is over! Lyssi, when are they gonna be here?"

Lyssi looked at the ceiling like the time was written up there. "In about ten minutes."

Livvy nodded. "Great. Now, we have ten minutes to talk freely before we have to use our filters."

"Or the filters we lack," I added.

"Or that," Livvy agreed.

So for the next five minutes we talked the way we normally do: the topics ranging from school to what was for dinner. I threw in the occasional Drake insult, but that was the only constant thing.

This was short-lived though, as five minutes before they were supposed to Hayden and Drake arrived.

"Hey, Lyssi!" Hayden greeted as he gave said girl a hug. "Thanks for letting us come up; I know you're hanging out with your other friends and all."

"No problem," Lyssi moved to let them in.

Right behind Hayden coming into the house was Drake. And he looked way too happy for my liking. Heavana was right about his style though; he wore a plain black T-shirt with dark skinny jeans and old black Converse. When I had first met him last year his hair was a dirty blonde, but he dyed it black sometime earlier this year. He had his lip and right ear pierced, but he managed to pull it all off somehow.

By the time I realized it looked like I was staring at him, he was already looking at me with his strange, green-eyed stare. I glared him with all I had.

"Hey, where did they come from?" Kati said, coming into the room for the first time. "Oh, and Midnight too…how much did I miss?"

Kira laughed a bit. "Oh, enough."

"Anyway, hi Hayden. Drake," she nodded to them each in turn then sat down beside Kira on the couch.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Lyssi asked all of us.

The answer to her question was silence…until Kira jumped up with an answer.

"Let's play that game we played at Livvy and Coco's house last week! What was it called?" Kira thought for a moment, but it wasn't long enough for Livvy to answer. "It doesn't matter! Let's play!"

I was all for it and it seemed like everyone else was too. Then I remembered what game it actually was.

"How about we don't play that game?" I asked with a hint of pleading in my voice.

Kira's expression dropped at that. "Why shouldn't we? It was really fun."

"I know, but…" I jerked my head in the direction of Hayden and Drake. "It's just, _some people_ might not want _certain company_ to hear their answers to certain questions."

The game Kira was talking about _was_ fun, but the questions varied from casual truths to oh-my-goodness-why-would-I-tell-you. And some of those questions under the second heading were plain unanswerable in public, even if they were your friends. Whoever invented that game must've had no problem with giving out personal information….

Kira looked thoughtful for a moment, and then her expression went back to ridiculously happy again. "Okay, whoever deals the question cards can edit out whatever they think is way too personal for said company. Deal?"

There were a _lot_ of loopholes in that idea, but I couldn't think of anything better. "Sure."

"_But_," Mercy interjected. "if the dealer asks a question and you won't answer, you have to take a dare."

"How about no?" I didn't like this idea one bit, and I hoped my unemotional tone shoed this.

"Too late, you already agreed!" She clapped her hands and squealed a very un-Kira-like squeal. "Great! So who wants to be dealer?"

No hands went up immediately; they all seemed to be determining whether or not they were trustworthy to filter the questions. Well, at least I hoped they were.

I knew Kati, Heavana, or I weren't volunteering due to our eyes darting around the room all trying to see who would take up the job. I had my money on Mercy until a voice sounded from the _other_ side of the room.

"I'll do it," Drake offered.

Kira nodded and turned to Livvy. "You and Coco wanna run over to your house a grab the cards?"

"Sure," Livvy said as she grabbed Coco and ran out the door.

"_The universe is trying to kill me,_" I thought to myself. "_God knows I snuck out, and now he's getting back at me._"

It hadn't even been five minutes before they were back with the cards (the Moon household was right next door) and we began playing.

"_This game will be the death of me…_"

ML*ML*ML

An hour later and Drake's filtering hadn't killed anyone yet. The strangest question he let slip had been asking Lyssi if 'She would marry the person sitting on her left', and considering that was Livvy the answer was no.

"Coco: If you had to paint yourself one color, what color would it be?" Drake looked up from the card to see Coco answer.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll go with blue. Not sure why though…."

Drake pulled the next card. "Midnight-"

"_Here we go again…_" I mentally grimaced.

"-if you had to kiss someone in this room, who would it be?" he finished as he looked up to see my reaction.

This question was a minefield for me; I could pick one of my friends as a joke, but that'd be weird and they would never let it go. But my only other option was Hayden or Drake. I considered Hayden, but he was just…no. His light brown hair and brown eyes were cute and all, but he was Lyssi's and…just, no. So, it was either pick Drake, or forfeit and have Mercy or someone else give me a possibly catastrophic dare.

"You gonna answer? Or do you want me to answer for you?" Mercy asked, crossing her arms and giving me the "hello?" look.

"Ummmm," I mentally panicked. "I'm not answering that."

Mercy smiled. "Then you get a dare. Ideas anyone?"

Lyssi got up at once and ran over to Mercy to whisper her dare. Mercy obviously approved because her smile got wider and her eyes lit up. In other words, whatever it was wouldn't be good for me.

"Midnight," Mercy began. "Lyssi requests that you do this for not answering that stupid, easy, _obvious_-"

"I get it! Spit it out!" I yelled.

"You have to kiss Drake," she smirked. I wanted to slap that smirk right off her face.

I wasn't sure what to think for a moment. When it did register, I wasn't sure how to get out of it. "You know Drake has to agree with this?" was the best excuse I could come up with, so I voiced it.

Everyone in the room automatically looked at Drake for an answer.

"I'm fine with it," he shrugged.

This kid had no idea what he was in for.

"Fine," I stood and looked him in the eyes. "Let's go outside, don't need all these losers watching."

Coco smiled and said, "We know we are!"

I led Drake out the backdoor and into the field that was behind the house. I had no intention to kiss him and intended to make that clear, but what I was gonna do wasn't something I should do where Kati or Lyssi could see.

After going about halfway into the field, far away from the house, I turned on my heel to face him.

"To start, there is no way in the world that I would kiss you," I stated; that much needed to be clear. I was opening my mouth to talk again but Drake interrupted.

"Why?" he asked. "Why won't you?"

It was a legitimate question, yet I had no answer. I could say he was ugly, but that would be an outright lie; he's honestly gorgeous. I could say I had a boyfriend, but everybody knew I didn't, even Drake knew. Heck, I'm sure the boy I punched earlier today knew it! I could tell him I was scared and it wouldn't be a total lie, but there was more to it…I just couldn't tell what it was.

While I was trying to formulate an answer, he was staring at me with two different emotions in his eyes. The green showed concern and something I couldn't place while the yellow showed only a strange hunger. Looking into that eye, I knew why I wouldn't-no, couldn't kiss him.

"Everything inside me screams not to," I finally answered. I realized this sounded like a stupid answer, but it was true. "My whole being says not to touch you in any way that won't harm you."

He grinned, but it was gone before I could blink. "Then let's settle this your way."

"What do you mean my way?" I began to ask him, but I stopped when I couldn't see him anymore.

"_Where did he go_?" I thought. "_A second ago he was standing right in front of me_..."

I took a tentative step forward into the high grass of the field to see if I could spot him. When I couldn't, I took another. And another. And another. Then something snapped beside me. I whipped around towards it, but I was too late; it already had me.

* * *

A/N - Sooooo? Good? Bad? Bland? Boring? I know the beginning is pretty boring, but I hoped I sped it up some. I think I'm getting better...but my opinion doesn't count for much does it? I asked a lot of questions, didn't I? Oops...did it again.


	3. Being What We Are

A/N - This chapter if for Isiybelle, who made me laugh with her review _and_ start and finish a chapter in one day. Now that, people, is an accomplishment, even if it is short!

Updated A/N - I went back and gave this chapter a make-over. Not a too extreme one but I think I fixed it some... Oh, and thanks to A Midnights Dream for the help!

Disclaimer - I only own Midnight and Co.! The Wolf's Rain characters are my play toys for right now and I solemnly swear to put them back.

* * *

Being What We Weren't

The animal came at me head on and knocked me to the ground. Bright spots dotted my vision for a moment, but I could still see the animal on top of me.

It was a wolf of some sort. Possessing fur almost a purple color, it just about blended in with the night sky. Its fangs were bared and its yellow eye portrayed a rage I had never seen. But its bright green eye showed regret instead of anger.

"_Wait,_" I thought. "_one eye yellow and the other green…_no way!"

The wolf got off me and began to circle me, looking as if it were waiting for something to happen.

"_Don't know what you are, Midnight_?" Drake's voice echoed through my head and seemed to reach every part of my body. "_None of your so called family tell you_?"

"Tell me what?" I questioned the animal I now believed was Drake. I hoped my voice sounded strong, but even I heard the shaky tone to it.

His laugh filled me and made me shiver. "_What you are of course. There aren't many left in the world now, you and your friends being some of the few. But then again, you're the only pure one out of you children._"

"What?" I stopped his strange answer with my question. "What do you mean 'pure one'?"

The large wolf cocked his head. "_The only one who's not a half-breed, the only one whose parents are like you. Your mother didn't even stick around to see you because of all the half-breeds being born here._"

"Don't bring my mother into this!" I screamed. An unknown rage boiled in me; sure, I never knew her, but that didn't mean she could be talked badly about without me defending her. She was, after all, my mother.

"_Why not? You never knew her, never saw her, never have been near her since your birth. You could be a dead for all she knows_," Drake sneered.

The rage started to consume me then, my vision tinting red around the edges. My whole body was shaking, until it started to change.

My hands and feet seemed to cave in on themselves and reform, my nails grew longer and sharpened, my whole head completely reshaped itself into a shape that it had most definitely not been before, the temperature seemed to get about five degrees warmer; everything contorted, twisted, and changed into…something that wasn't exactly human.

When Drake was eye level I knew what had happened.

He lunged at me then, this being what he was waiting for. He bit into my one of my front legs; hard. I threw back my head and screamed, trying to shake him off.

He let go but then went back to circling, trying to decide what to do next. He decided to just barrel into my side this time and I braced myself; but somewhere a voice told me not to. After that it was like the voice was my controller. I jumped forward without thinking before he could reach me then turned to see where he was.

He had an expression on his face that looked like a wolfish smile, and he looked ready to pounce again.

"_Nice,_" his voice sounded outside my head this time. "_but let's see just how long you can keep it up._"

He jumped again before I was ready, but I embraced it. We rolled on the ground, each trying to bite the other wherever we could reach. I had only gotten his ear, but he had gotten me pretty much everywhere he _could _reach.

My vision began to cloud and I heard Drake laugh. "_Just remember this next time you cross me_." He went back to a human form and I felt myself do the same. He looked me in the eyes once again then turned and ran the other way, deeper into the field.

The pain was worse in this form and so were the aftereffects of the blood loss. Blood from one of the bites on my ear trickled into my eyes, blocking my already blurry vision.

I was in the phase between sleeping and waking, living and dreaming, when I could swear I saw four figures running this way. But that was ridiculous; I was going to stay here. There was no way anyone could have heard that, much less saw it, happen.

ML*ML*ML

So it was understandable why I was surprised when I woke up at my house on the living room couch.

I looked around the room; no one was here except me. I tried standing, but that had a searing pain shooting up my back to my neck and sent the world spinning; it was worse than sitting still.

"_What the…_" I thought as I sat myself back down. I looked down at my body to see dried up blood everywhere. There were numerous cuts littering my sides and legs and I was sure there were some on my face too.

"_What happened to me_?" I asked myself. I looked at my arms to see the same thing as my legs, but one on my left forearm looked distinctly like teeth marks.

It all came back then; the game, the dare, the field, Drake, the wolf, the transformation, fighting.

And that was enough for brain to stop processing life for a moment.

A minute later, my dad was in the doorway. He didn't say anything, but walked in and sat beside me. Silence enclosed for a while…until Uncle Hige walked in and sat on my other side. He was shortly followed by Kiba and Toboe, who both leaned against the wall closest to the couch.

My dad looked at me, _really_ looked at me. He _never_ looks me in the eyes, but now he did. "Midnight," he started. "do you know what happened earlier?"

I thought for a little, and then answered, "Yes…well, maybe. Actually maybe a little…but not at all really. I think…wait, define 'happened'? Do you mean the part where Drake and I apparently turn into wolves or the part where I have no idea why that happened?"

He dropped my gaze. "Both."

Kiba picked up the questioning then. "What did he tell you?"

"He said that none of you told me 'what I am', that the girls and I were 'some of the only ones left', and that I was 'the only pure one'," I relayed. Saying it again, it made even less sense to me, but I could tell I was about to get answers.

Kiba nodded. "He was right on all accounts, but we're about to explain. When he said you were 'the only pure one', he meant both Tsume and your mother were born wolves. As for all the other girls, both of their parents aren't like that; Blue is only half-wolf, Hana has no idea what we are, and Cheza…well, that's another story."

Once again, any knowledge of Aunt Cheza's background was denied. That's what it's been like for the past five years, even longer the other girls say. Two years ago, we all thought she was part of the Witness Protection Program.

"There aren't many wolves left on Earth, not when it's this old," he continued. "We thought we were the last ones in Japan, but now we see we were wrong. That's part of the reason we hid this from you."

This is the part I was partially angry with them about. I mean, we're part animal for crying out loud! I think we deserved to know!

"Before the Earth was this, it was Paradise. Wolves and other animals ran free and humans did not exist to tame them. But each time humans are created from the wolves and tear down our Paradise to make what it is today."

"Whoa, _whoa_!" I held up my hands to stop him. "What do you mean each time'?"

"This is not the only time Earth has renewed. Each time the wolves search for Paradise, the world freezes over and begins again as Paradise. Whether it is because the wolves are searching or because they find it no one knows," he answered. "In another life, on the Earth before this one, we were the ones to find it."

I let myself gape at this and Toboe laughed at me.

"Tell her the whole story Kiba, you're overwhelming her," he smiled. Uncle Toboe was always smiling. For the past five years, all I've ever seen him do is smile. Except for that one time I went to Heavana's house four years ago and he had to break up a fight….

I focused back on Kiba as he began his story. "I guess it all starts with the scent of lunar flowers."

* * *

A/N - I felt that was fitting. If you disagree, tell me because I really want to get better at this.


	4. Can You Handle It?

A/N** - **wOw. That took a lot longer to write than necessary, but I wanted it to be longer. And it is. Yay. Moving on, thanks to Cloud Strife final fantasy VII and Isiybelle for reviewing! Now on with the important words...

* * *

Can You Handle It?

By the time their story was finished, it was one in the morning and everyone in the house was more awake than they were earlier. It might've taken an hour less, but I stopped them every ten minutes to ask them questions (it wasn't a very simple story).

"So to shorten things," I looked around the room at the four guys. "the four of you got together and went looking for Paradise, the journey there was crappy, you needed Cheza to open Paradise because she was the 'Flower Maiden' created from Lunar Flowers, and you all died because of Darcia before Paradise was opened. But before most of that, Kiba was a leader, Hige was a cool sarcastic person, Toboe was optimistic and happy, and my dad was a jerk?"

"Pretty much. Especially that last part though," Hige answered.

Dad glared at him, but didn't say anything thankfully.

"Oh, and you came back in this time, had children, and decided not to tell them they were really wolves," I tacked on to my revision. Kiba nodded and I was satisfied…until I thought of another question. "Why did you decide _not_ to tell us anyway? It's not like we would use it for bad things."

Dad was the one to answer this time. "There are people out there who don't like wolves, who hunt them down and kill them. That's part of the reason we learned to take on humans forms."

"And considering what we went through before, I think we had a good reason not to," Toboe added.

"But are you going to tell the other girls?" I asked, getting to the question I really wanted the answer to.

They all looked at each other for a minute, and then dad spoke up. "No, they don't need to know. You came across your form from anger and that forced us to give you an explanation."

My jaw dropped a little. "But…but did you see what it got _me _into? I was attacked by a guy I've known for a year!" I was yelling now. I stood and looked each of them in the eyes. "You're all just lucky I had the mind to defend myself! What would've happened if that were Lyssi in my place? Or Heavana? Kati? I'll tell you what: he would've _killed_ them!"

A tense silence clouded the air in the room. I wanted to take back some of what I said after looking at my dad's outraged expression, but it was too late for that.

"There's more you don't know Midnight," Kiba sliced through the silence.

"Then tell me for heaven's sake! I'm sick of having things hid from me!" The monster within reared its head again after hearing his voice.

Kiba looked from me, to my dad, to Hige, to Toboe before he answered. "No, not now."

I growled; like a wolf's growl. "Bull crap! You won't ever tell me, or any of us! You want us to be ignorant of everything important about us!" I snarled. I felt myself morph into a wolf again, but it came naturally this time.

As soon as I transformed, I no longer saw my dad and uncles. Where Kiba stood was a pure white wolf with yellow wolf eyes. Toboe was a reddish brown wolf with his four silver bangles still around his right arm. Dad and Hige were a grey wolf with an X-shaped scar on its chest and a big, tan wolf respectively.

"_Midnight, calm down_!" my dad snarled.

"_Why? So I can go back to being oblivious to everything? I think not_!" I retorted. Speaking in a wolf's body was strange; it was more like directing your thoughts than moving your mouth and creating noise.

Hige jumped off the couch and stepped closer to me. "_We'll tell you, just not now. It's almost two in the morning for crying out loud_!"

I looked down at the floor. "_Fine. But I want answers in three days_!" I gave in. I changed back to my human form, said a quick goodnight to them, and walked up the stairs into my room.

I slammed the door. "Damn family," I muttered. "Not telling us anything. 'We'll tell you, just not now' my arse. You're all just filthy animals, aren't you?"

I sat on my bed and pulled one of my stuffed wolves onto my lap to distract me. "Just a bunch of lying idiots is what they are," I told the wolf. I knew it couldn't hear me, but I felt good to let it go. "I could've died, and look how much they cared! They cared just enough to _not_ tell the rest of the girls about what could get _them_ killed! And this is all just because we had to be a bunch of wolves! We couldn't be normal like Hayden or Hana; they had to pass on their wolf genes! But then again, who knows if Hayden _is_ normal? I mean, his friend just attacked me outside Kati's house for heaven's sake!" I was yelling by the end and I was sure they could hear me downstairs. A surge of anger came over me at even thinking about them again, and I threw the wolf at the wall.

Suddenly, this room was my personal torture chamber. Instead of seeing the animals I had adored since childhood throughout my room, I saw the reason my friends now had threats lingering over them.

I started with the white wolf poster that hung over my bed. It looked like Kiba.

I tore it down and then in half. It felt good to destroy at this point, and I didn't plan on stopping there.

I went through all the smaller posters on the wall around my bed, tearing them one by one. When they were gone I went over to my vanity and began ripping the pictures that littered the mirror.

I had a field day with the grey wolf.

In my anger induced rampage, I lost track of time. The digital by my bed told me it was around three in the morning.

"_Doesn't matter, it's Friday anyway_," I thought.

As I was considering what to do, there was a knock on the door.

I stood from my bed and stepped around the left over pieces of poster to the door. "Who the hell is it?"

The person on the other side scoffed. "It's Kiba and don't use that language."

I opened the door a crack and retorted, "You ain't my dad, you ain't got no say in how I talk."

His expression didn't change. "I also don't like the word ain't."

"I didn't ask." I opened the door the rest of the way. "What do you want?"

"Tomorrow Blue is taking you out to teach you some stuff, be ready by nine." And then he left.

I shut the door and went back over to my bed and lay down on top of the covers with my clothes still on.

Before I fell asleep, I thought for a while of the unanswered questions.

"_Who would kill wolves for a living? Why did Drake attack me and not the others? _What is _Cheza's story? What does that have to do with Lyssi being who she is? Who _is_ my mother_?"

I had no answers to any of them.

ML*ML*ML

_Beep beep._

I rolled over.

_Beep beep beep._

I put my head under the pillow.

_Beep beep beep beep beep._

I shot up. "Oh shut up!" I yelled and threw the digital at the wall. Once it hit, I knew it wasn't coming back.

"_Crap, I must've forgotten to turn my school alarm off_," I thought as I reluctantly getting out of my warm bed. Considering it was my school alarm, I knew it was somewhere close to six.

"_Three hours of sleep. This is gonna be interesting._"

I dressed in clothes that I thought were fit for the outdoors: a black tee and black jeans. Clothes that fit my mood. I threw on my boots and walked out my door and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Not feeling hungry, I skipped eating and wrote my dad a note (considering I was never up this early on a weekend).

_Dad,_

_Going somewhere. Don't come looking. Be back later, after I see Blue._

_MN_

I left it on the counter where it was pretty obvious and went out the front door.

It wasn't too cold, but fog covered everything; I couldn't see five feet ahead of me. I knew my way to where I wanted to go though and was sure the fog would be no problem.

So that's what I did for about twenty minutes: walked the road I've had memorized since two years ago when we met Hayden (before he and Lyssi went out) and Drake.

No, I was not going to see Drake…or Hayden for that matter. I was going to see someone who used to be their friend.

Kokai was probably the realest person I have ever met. He acted like himself, not like anyone else wanted him to. He was a generally friendly person but had a darker side, which reminded me of myself. Based on this description, a person would think he had a lot of friends. And he used to. But then he told everyone he was gay.

At this, most of his friends backed away and disappeared, including Hayden and Drake. The other girls weren't too comfortable around him and shied away when he came around. I on the other hand was still just as faithful as I had been on day two (day one I broke his nose).

I had the path from my house to his memorized not because I was in love with him as Uncle Hige would say, because that would be awkward for everyone. It was imprinted in my brain because he helped me through times I didn't think I could handle.

But those times are over now and I only go to his apartment when I really need to. It's not like his family would get mad; he doesn't live with anyone. It's just that I felt like I was at his house all the time just to know someone had felt the same as I had. So I came less and less, but didn't ever doubt being his friend.

I found myself at the door to his small apartment and made to knock, but I found myself being crushed in a hug instead.

Just to clarify, I was not a hugger. Honestly, I hated being touched by anyone and would've all but killed them if they tried this. But Kokai was different; I was okay with him.

"Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you since forever!" he said enthusiastically as he pulled me into the living area of his apartment.

I snorted. "It's only been three months."

He laughed. "Three months _too long_! I thought you forgot about me and finally got together with Drake."

His tone said joking, but his eyes said he was serious. "Yeah right. He's just a lying piece of shit."

Kokai's eyes widened. "What's with the language? You almost never swear."

I laughed a bit. "Things change."

"What's wrong?" he asked, his brown eyes showing sympathy.

I shook my head. "I can't tell you, you'd think I'm crazy."

He pulled me over to the couch. "If I wanted to think you were crazy I would've done that when you broke my nose the first day I met you. So, spit it out."

I shook my head as I sat beside him. "I just…I'll tell you later."

He could tell I wasn't going to talk and dropped it. "Then why did you come here?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess I just sorta felt like I needed to see you…."

"Why didn't you just go to your other friends? I mean, you probably have more to talk about with them if you're looking for a distraction," he pointed out.

I made a noise of disbelief. "Yeah right. I couldn't talk to them now if I wanted to or not. I'm not very good at keeping secrets…."

"Oh, so this is about secret keeping?" he smiled. "Well, I'm not them, so can I hear what it is?"

I tried to hide my smile, but it was hard to do that around him. "No, I told you I'm not talking about it," I slapped his arm playfully. "By the way, I need to leave by nine so keep track of time. And _please_ keep track of it better then you did last time!"

He laughed loudly at this reminder. "Yeah; you came at 7 a.m. and said you had to be home by nine p.m.-"

"And I didn't get home until one!" I finished, laughing. "Gosh, I forgot how much fun it is here."

He smiled bigger (if that was possible at this point). "Yes, my small, dirty, cluttered apartment is heaps of fun."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes it is."

ML*ML*ML

I stood from the couch after it seemed like we had exhausted every topic there was.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked Kokai, who was also beginning to stand.

"Ummmm…" he said as he ran to the kitchen to check the clock. After a moment, I heard him laugh. "You're not gonna believe this."

I groaned. "It's past nine isn't it?"

He came back into the room with a smile. "Yep, 9:24."

I smacked my forehead with my palm. "Shoot!"

He laughed again. "Given up on language?"

"Oh be quiet, I'm just not as angry," I told him as I started walking towards the door. "But that might change when I get to where I'm going."

He followed me to the door. "Then don't go; simple as that."

I shook my head. "I can't. Believe me, if I could stay here I would, but I really have to go...no matter how much I don't want to."

"Okay, just…" he trailed off and opted for hugging me instead.

"Bye Kokai." He released me from the hug and I opened the door. As I stepped outside, I caught the rest of his sentence.

"Just don't let them hurt you too bad."

* * *

Good? Bad? Insane? Stupid? Pick any adjective and I will be happy. And, by the way, I _will_ continue this story as long as I know at least one person is actually reading (I hate when I'm into something and the author gives up) and enjoying it.

Wait, there's more rambling! If you want anything explained, anything at all, from this story, message me and I will be happy to tell you. I know I get way too many characters going in a story and that they all mash together sometimes...


End file.
